witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Military ranks
In The Witcher series, there are many military units of varying kinds. Ataman Ataman is a type of officer rank or title in the Redanian military. During his lifetime, Olgierd von Everec was ataman of the Redanian Free Company, also known as the "Wild Ones". - Hearts of Stone Captain Captain is a militairy rank. A banner or a garrison is usually led by a captain. Generally the head of a non-military group (i.e. a gang of bandits) can be called captain as well. Captain is also the title usually given to the leader of the city guard. *Peter Saar Gwynleve *Violetta *Felix Grubb *Damien de la Tour *Iron Mortimer *Germain of Fox Hollow *Vern Pallack *Var Attre Guard Captain *Dennis Cranmer Centurion A centurion is a non-commissioned officer (or NCO) similar to a Sergeant. *Digod Colonel Normally a colonel is the commander of an Infantry Regiment or a Cavalry Banner. In the books colonels seem to command Brigades and Divisions. * Liam aep Muir Moss * Ramon Tyrconnel * Tibor Eggebracht * De Santis * Barclay Els Commandant * Bernard Loredo Commander Commander is a generic term for an officer commanding any armed forces unit. In witcher universe that include generals, head of divisions, brigades, regiments, battalions, companies, free companies or smaller military units, special forces as well as commanders of guerilla or militia troops. * Saskia * Iorveth * Kobus de Ruyter * Declan Ros aep Maelchlad * Elan Trahe * Vernon Roche * Vandergrift * Shevlov * Morteisen * Hubert Rodin * Imlerith * Caleb Menge * Vreemde * Sievers Constable Constable is a rank in law enforcement and military of Temeria. On Tukaj Foothills and surroundings, Constable Frans Torquil maintained order during the 1250s in name of the bailiff of Gors Velen.Season of Storms During Northern Wars, a lowly born Constable Jan Natalis became notorious as successful commander-in-charge of Northern forces being sometimes referred by his subordinates to as "Lord Constable".The Lady of the Lake Field Hetman of the Crown Field Hetman of the Crown are the highest-ranking military officers, second only to the king, in Redania. This position is similar to Temerian Constable of Temeria or Nilfgaardian Field Marshal. * Kestatis von Everec - during rule of Heribert the Quarrelsome Field Marshal Field Marshal is the title of a supreme commander in the Nilfgaardian military. * Menno Coehoorn * Havart var MoehoenDuring 3rd Nordling-Nilfgaardian War (the Witcher 3) General *Blenheim Blenckert *Morvran Voorhis Jarl of Skellige The Jarl of Skellige (Polish: jarl Wysp Skellige) is a title referring to the main commander of the Skellige military forces''The World of the Witcher'' leading the kingdom's powerful fleet and other branches''Ciri's genealogy - Eist Tuirseach, thus making them the most faithful aide to the king or queen. Commander differs from regular clan chieftains, with single "jarl" or "earl", by small crown from what appears to be gold and silver. * Eist Tuirseach * Crach an Craite Lance-Corporal * Zyvik * Bode * Vatslav Lieutenant The lieutenant is usually the Captain's deputy. *Neratin Ceka *Devlin aep Meara Lieutenant Colonel The '''lieutenant colonel' is the Colonel second in command. Lieutenant General * Rhetz de Mellis-Stoke Marshal * Milan Raupenneck Major General * Markus Braibant Private * Kleiner Sergeant * Ardal * Shevlov (later commander) Soldier Soldier is one who fights as part of an organized land-based armed force. A soldier can be an enlisted person, an officer, or a non-commissioned officer. The Soldier is also nomenclature for lowest rank possible in army. * Odrin * Manfred * Sven * Letande Avet * Yarpen Zigrin * Zoltan Chivay * Zyvik * Bastien Vildenvert * Sergeant Ardal * Rufus * Gregor * Vatslav Voivode * Bronibor * Grozim References Category:Armed Forces